


Happy

by Grigoriweasley



Category: Glee
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-01-31 19:01:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21451150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grigoriweasley/pseuds/Grigoriweasley
Summary: Kurt, Blaine and their friends are getting ready to celebrate Christmas, but Kurt is a little sad cause he thinks about the ones he's lost. Little Tracy Anderson-Hummel will bring back joy to everyone.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel, Rachel Berry/Jesse St. James, Sam Evans/Mercedes Jones
Kudos: 14





	Happy

It was Christmas' Eve and Rachel and Jesse were getting ready to go to the Anderson-Hummel's for dinner. 

The friendship between Rachel and the two men had stayed strong as ever during all those years so when she got back with Jesse, it was only natural for him to become Kurt and Blaine's best friend too. They had also remained friends with Sam and Mercedes, who had finally rekindled their on-and-off romance, this time for good. So tonight, the sixpiece was to celebrate Christmas at Kurt and Blaine's New York mansion, which of course had been all set up with Christmas lights and decorations by an enthusiastic Blaine. Kurt had of course contributed to it, but he wasn't as ecstatic as his husband. 

He loved Christmas (who doesn't) but it also made him feel sad cause he thought about how Finn wasn't there with them. He missed him a lot. 

Blaine knew it (he knew Kurt so well) so he always tried to cheer him up with a kiss or an improptu duet. Most of the time it worked, or at least Kurt pretended it worked. 

He tried not to display his sadness especially for little Tracy, his and Blaine's daughter, who was now almost five years old and, like her curly-haired dad, was a big Christmas fan. 

She was now jumping up and down the kitchen, wearing the cutest Christmas jumper that grandma Carole had sown for her, and screaming about how her uncles and aunties were late for dinner. Just as she said that, there was a knock on the door. 

"Kurt, honey, could you please open the door? I'm setting the table!"called Blaine from the other room. 

Kurt went to open it and saw Sam and Mercedes smiling and holding out presents, followed by Rachel and Jesse, who were bringing Christmas sweets. 

"Here we are, the king and queen of Broadway! Don't worry, Kurt, Blaine, we'll leave some Tonys to you too!"joked Jesse as he came in and hugged everyone. 

The guests immediately started playing with their "little princess", as they loved to call Tracy, and Kurt was watching them with a heart full of love. They all sat at the table and enjoyed the delicious dinner that Blaine had cooked; they chattered and sang some Christmas classics (what else would you do with four Broadway stars, a glee club teacher and a worldwide famous singer) and they all started laughing when Sam, being his usual dorky self, began impersonating Santa in order to make Tracy have fun. 

Suddendly, the little girl stood up from the table and went to her room, searching for her Santa hat which grandma Pam had given her, wanting to show it to everybody. She didn't find it in her room so she assumed that her dada had mistakenly put it into their room, so she started to look for it in her parents'drawers. When she came back to the dining room, where everybody was still talking and laughing, the thing she held in her hands made all of them fall silent all at once. 

"Love, where did you find that?"asked Blaine with a small voice.

"Why don't you put it away and play with me and uncle Sam? We'll give you all the piggy rides you want!"tried Mercedes with a sweet smile, but Tracy wouldn't listen. 

"Who is he?"she asked, pointing to the guy in the picture she was holding.

"Tracy, love, now's not the right time..."Kurt started, but was interrupted by a voice.

"I got this." Rachel's voice. She began to explain to Tracy:"That guy in the picture is called Finn, and he's the brother of daddy Kurt. We were all friends." 

"If he's your friend, why didn't we invite him today?" 

Kurt began shaking a little and Blaine was immediately by his side, holding his hand. 

"We didn't invite him cause unfortunately he's not there with us anymore. He flew to the sky and he watches us from there." 

"So is he an angel? Does he have wings?"asked Tracy.

"Of course he has. He has the most beautiful wings I've ever seen. They're huge, white and sparkly and they're also really soft." 

"Wow! And what does he do up there?" 

"Oh, you see, his role is very important. His mission is to guide all the new angels that arrive every day in the sky and make them find the right path to heaven. He's the guardian of that place, that's how he knows the right path."

"That's so cool, auntie! I wann do it too! But if it's so beautiful, why are you crying so much?" 

"I'm crying because I'm so proud of him...you know, it's not easy to help all those people and make sure they don't get lost in a place so big such as the sky! It's a mission only special people can accomplish and Finn was...he is special." 

"Papa Blaine and Daddy Kurt always cry when I do something new, they say I make them proud...and they always telk me how special I am. Does that mean I'll have beautiful wings like Finn one day?" 

"Of course, love, you'll have the most beautiful wings ever. And I'm sure you and Finn will be great friends." 

By the time Rachel stopped talking, all the adults in the room were crying.

"Papa Blaine, will you take me to bed please? I'm tired and I wanna dream about Finn's beautiful wings." Blaine wiped his eyes and took her to bed. In the dining room, all eyes were fixed on Rachel: eyes watered with tears, but lips smiling. 

She sobbed, smiled and said: "I'm happy she asked, and I'm happy that I was able to talk about him. Kurt, I know that everytime I come round you and Blaine always hide Finn's pictures and avoid mentioning him, and I really appreciate that. But I think I'm ready now. I'm ready to let the pain go. It still hurts remembering him, and some days I wake up hoping to see his face again but that photo that Tracy brought here...it only reminded me of the happy times with him. And that's how I'll try to be from now on when I think about him. Happy. Cause I know that's the way he'd want to see me." 

Everyone got up and hugged her so tight, Jesse kissing her cheek and whispering "I love you so much" and Mercedes telling her how brave she was. 

Kurt felt his heart lighter than he had in a long time; he looked at his friends and at Blaine, who was looking at him with such an amount of love in those hazel eyes, and he realized that Rachel was right. Finn would have wanted them to be happy, and Kurt had really a lot to be happy for.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone, my name is Adri and I'm new here. This fic came to my mind after listening to Lea Michele singing "River" and it made me think about Cory/Finn and how much I miss him. Hope you like it!


End file.
